


Tiny Catgirl

by eatthepen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Season 5 Spoilers, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, To the tune of 'Tiny Dancer'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthepen/pseuds/eatthepen
Summary: Parody lyrics of 'Tiny Dancer' Elton John and Bernie Taupin, based on s5 of She-ra. I guess Horde Prime is doing the singing???
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	Tiny Catgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, spoils the whole first half of season 5, don't say I didn't warn you.

Fright Zone baby, Force Captain lady,  
Hordak's right-hand man,  
Mismatched eyes, pirate smile,  
Doing everything you can,  
Shadow Weaver, didn't you see her,  
Execute her masterplan?  
That's why she sought me, and barely fought me,  
Tiny catgirl in my hand,

You know my clones are all just drones,  
Chanting prayers to their own dad,  
Turning back, she just laughs,  
'Maybe life here ain't so bad',  
Sparkle Queen, she makes a scene,  
In my audience chamber,  
Looking on, you know this song,  
But they'll never let you sing along,

And oh how you feel such fear,  
All alone, there's no-one here,  
Only me, but I will heal you,  
When I say softly, smoothly,

Get in the bathtub, tiny catgirl,  
Wash those memories away,  
Become my dearest little sister,  
Adora's gone, and you can stay,

Fright Zone baby, Horde Prime lady,  
Your memories have all been canned,  
Greenscreen eyes, still a pirate's smile,  
Say 'Hey Adora' just as planned,  
And now my dear, give me She-ra,  
Abandon your hopeless stand,  
Catra's mine now, with time you'll bow,  
Heart of Etheria in my hand,

And though you shed no tears,  
You feel hollow, when someone dear,  
Reaches out, and you will hear her,  
When she says softly, slowly,

I'll never leave you, tiny catgirl,  
Remember me and run away,  
There's still time to be forgiven,  
Together we'll make Horde Prime pay,  
I'll never leave you, tiny catgirl,  
Remember me and run away,  
There's still time to be forgiven,  
Together we'll make Horde Prime pay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is torches' fault.


End file.
